Plans
by wilsonstories
Summary: This story has been previously published in the 'a very merry Wilson holiday' daily story event. Just publishing it here to have all my stories together. Hope you all enjoy it, let me know what you think!


**Hi everyone, it starts out quite sad, but bear with me ;)**

**Sonny's POV**

_My heart is pounding in my chest and my hands are clammy. My hair is a mess from the numerous times my hands went through it, and my bottom lip is swollen from the firm grip of my teeth. I try to breath but a stone is weighing heavy on my heart. I hate this place, I hate it with everything I am. I hate the smell, the colours, the sound of shoes on the floor, and the bad coffee. I feel hands on my back, soft voices trying to calm me down, but it all seems a blur apart from one voice:_

"_We are so sorry Sonny, we did all we could, but..."_

_Suddenly everything is different. The room seems to be moving and my legs are not strong enough to support my weight. Everyone seems to gasp, but I am not even sure if I can breathe at all. A doctor kneels in front of me so he can look at me when he softly says:_

"_He passed away Sonny... I am so sorry..."_

_I look at the man but I don't see him. All I see is blond hair and blue eyes. The bluest eyes I have ever seen, as blue as the sky on a perfect summers day. A sweet lopsided smile and cute awkwardness I love so dearly. The image is so clear I can almost touch it but the doctor's voice pulls me back to the real world:_

"_He died Sonny..."_

_It hurts. Everything hurts. Everything is black and dark and everything hurts. I want to scream but nothing comes out, I want to stand up but I don't know how. My face is wet from the tears that seem never ending, and my hands are trembling from the emotions raging through my body. _

"Sonny... baby."

I open my eyes and blink several times to get rid of the wetness in my eyes. I gasp. I am confused, but so very happy.

"Sonny, you were crying... what is the matter."

I reach out and pull him in a close hug while I hide my face in the crook of his neck. His smell is perfect and inhale deeply, trying to lose the images in my head. His hand strokes my back and it calms me down to feel his body so close to mine.

"Son, tell me."

"I was dreaming..."

"About what."

"About you..."

Now he seems confused as he asks:

"And that makes you sad why?"

"You died..."

He pulls back and looks into my eyes. The blue is perfect, just as the cuteness of his face and I reach out to touch his cheek.

"Why do you dream about that..."

I shrug, not sure how to answer that question:

"I don't know."

"I am fine Sonny..."

I nod and pull him back in my arms while murmuring against his skin:

"Can I hold you like this for a while?"

The way his body leans into mine and relaxes tells me enough and while he surrounds me I slowly forget the dream.

(...)

I pull out the last tray of cookies from the oven and look at the table on which I displayed my baking results. Will walks out of our bedroom and smiles:

"I am just in time.."

He reaches out to grab a cookie but I take his hand before he can touch one of them:

"You are not getting any, these are for tomorrow when we are celebrating Christmas with our family."

"Oh, come on Sonny, one cookie is not going to do anything, you made so many..."

His blue eyes look into mine and he knows he won when his other hand reaches out to get a cookie, and I just shake my head. He takes a bite and gives me a quick peck on my lips and as he walks away I suddenly hear a voice in my head: He died Sonny. I frown and push the memory away, telling myself it was just a dream and that he is absolutely fine. But for some reason I need him to say it so I suddenly ask:

"You OK?"

He turns around and smiles:

"Fine, thanks for the cookie."

His hands reach for the doorknob while he tells me:

"I am just going to finish the Christmas shopping, I'll get that scarf for your mum and I need something for Ally."

Before he can close the door behind him I am next to him and pull him close. I don't even know why I do this, but I just have to hold him and whisper in his ear:

"Be careful baby... I love you."

He kisses my cheek and cups my face:

"It was just a dream Sonny... I am fine... we are going to have a perfect Christmas and you and I are going to be fine... OK?"

I feel silly, so I smile apologetically and then I lean in for a soft kiss:

"OK, I'll see you soon..."

(...)

It's about an hour later when my phone rings. Will is not home yet, and I have just finished my baking. The moment I see 'private number' on my screen I know this is it, this is what I am afraid of. Reluctantly I swipe the screen open and then I softly say:

"Hello."

"Hello, is this Sonny Kiriakis?"

"Yes, that is me."

"Are you alone sir."

"Yes."

"OK, then I need you to sit down."

I sink myself on a chair and almost whisper:

"I am sitting down."

"Mr William Horton was just brought into Salem Hospital."

The world is black, I can't breathe, and I am unable to say anything.

"He was in a car accident and unfortunately took most of the hit. He is in surgery at the moment, but his condition is unstable. We need you to come in as soon as you can. I have also contacted his mother Sami, who said to me she will collect you on her way to the hospital."

I just sit there, and listen to the voice. And I realise I feel exactly as I did in my dream. I try to wake up, try to open my eyes and reach out to pull Will close to me so he can envelope me and calm me down. But for some reason I can't. I cannot open my eyes and he is not there. Slowly the voice on the phone reaches me again and I realise I have to say something:

"OK."

And then I am alone, but not for long. Moments later EJ and Sami are standing in our living room and Sami seems just as lost and heartbroken as I am. EJ pushes us both to the corridor and then on to the car, and drives us to the hospital.

"Jackson, talk to me..."

I look up and see the concern in his eyes. Suddenly I realise how supportive he has always been of us and I clear my throat to say something:

"It's not a dream..."

"No Jackson, it is not a dream. But Will is a fighter so we are not going to give up either..."

I nod, but my mind vividly remembers the dream and the doctor's devastating words that seem engraved in my brain by now. In the waiting room of the hospital Sami seems to regain some of her strength. She sits close to me and smiles with tears in her eyes:

"Let's talk about him..."

I frown and let out a shaky breath while my hands tremble as they did in the dream:

"I should have kept him home, I felt something was going to happen."

Sami reaches out and grabs my hand:

"Sonny, no-one could stop this... don't blame yourself."

Someone sits down on my other side and when I feel her lips on my cheek I know it is my mother. I look up and see her and my dad standing next to me. I stand up and hide myself in their arms, while I cry with a sadness I never thought I could feel. I try to tell them about my dream but I can't really speak and my brain is to confused to come up with the right storyline. So I give up and just let them hold me. A doctor walks in and I feel a knife in my heart. My dream flashes through my head while the doctor speaks to all of us. I can't focus and only when my dad repeats his words in my ear I am able to hear them:

"Sonny, he is stable... the doctor thinks he will be fine."

I look at the man in the long white coat who nods with a smile:

"Miraculously he pulled through, he needs to recover and that is going to take time, but he will be fine."

My dad hugs me close and try to slow down my heartbeat. Then I look at Sami and she smiles:

"Go and see him, honey."

Her motherly hug feels good and then I follow the doctor towards Wills room. The moment I see him I softly cry. He looks pale and all the machines around him only add to the drama. The doctor's voice is clear:

"He is drowsy, but he might wake up when he hears your voice... I will give you two some privacy, if there is anything just push the red button."

I walk towards the bed slowly and reach out to hold his hand. Then I kiss him softly on his cheek and whisper:

"You are too much for me Horton."

His eyes flutter open and when his eyes meet mine I just rest my forehead against his. He tries to say something and after a while I hear him mumble:

"You are not allowed to dream anymore..."

I smile, leaning a little bit closer to kiss his nose:

"I love you."

"I love you too."

(...)

I carry two bags into the ward, and smile while I hand one bag of cookies to the nurse. She is seriously impressed and I just smile:

"Merry Christmas."

"Thanks, you too, I am sure you did not plan on spending it at the hospital."

I shake my head and then sigh:

"It's OK though... he is OK, so I am happy to be here."

I walk to his room and smile when I see him sitting up in his bed. The nurses have decorated his room with a tiny Christmas tree, and some shiny things I know he doesn't really like. I place the other bag of cookies on his table and then lean over him to kiss him softly. His hands cup my face while he turns the kiss into something firmer. I pull back and he sighs:

"I am not going to break Sonny... I missed you."

"I missed you too, and you had surgery yesterday so I am going to be careful with you."

His eyes drift off to the cookies and I push them towards him:

"If I had to compete with a cookie, I would lose, wouldn't I ..."

"Probably..."

"Well in that case, your family will be here in an hour, I'll see you later..."

"Sonny..."

His voice is slightly authorative and I smile when I turn around to face him. I raise an eyebrow and tell him:

"Make it up to me..."

His reaches out his hand and waves me closer. Then he grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me close. His lips capture mine and I can't breathe while he kisses me with a deep and raw passion. Then he lets go and whispers:

"You are not leaving this room today honey..."

"What are you saying Horton..."

We both laugh and he sighs:

"Unfortunately not that... but it is Christmas and I want to spent it with you..."

"Me too."

He slowly moves to the side of his bed and then pats the space next to him:

"Come here."

I hesitate only for a second and then I climb in next to him. I am careful not to hurt him, but slowly I fold myself around him. He leans against my chest and happily starts chewing his second cookie. My fingers fold through his, I kiss his hair and then rest my chin in it.

"Sonny... you OK?"

"Hmmm."

"Your dream... are you OK honey?"

"Yeah... you're OK, so I am OK."

He tries to turn around so he can look at me but his physical issues prevent him from doing that. So he leans back against me and squeezes my hand:

"No Sonny.. talk to me..."

I sigh and take deep breath with my nose in his soft hair:

"I was very scared... especially after that dream. It still freaks me out... But I am sure it was just a coincidence and luckily the ending in real life is much, much better..."

He nods and because he still can't turn around to kiss me, he kisses my hand. I smile and kiss his neck. I decide to move to lighter territory and point to the decorations on the wall:

"Pretty..."

He laughs and shakes his head:

"yeah not really... but it's sweet so don't tell them..."

"OK..."

"Besides... nothing is as nice and homely as your tree, and your Christmas cups, and your Christmas napkins, and your Christmas stockings..."

"I thought you thought that was stupid and over the top..."

He shakes his head and shrugs slightly:

"I just like teasing you... but I love it... it's home, everything you do makes it home, and home is perfect."

I squeeze him against me for a second but his hiss makes me let him go quickly:

"Sorry baby, I forgot..."

"Hmmm, it's OK..."

I am not sure what to do, but then he grabs my hands and pulls my arms back around him.

"Sonny?"

"Yes baby..."

"My Christmas plans are screwed..."

"Which plans..."

The silence worries me a bit, so I shuffle so I can look at his face from aside. He turns his head and smiles softly when he looks into my eyes. Then he takes a deep breath:

"I had this whole thing planned. Your parents were coming to the Horton Tree ceremony and you would get a decoration with your name on it. And then we would all have dinner, and your eyes would shine like they do when you are perfectly happy. And then you and I would go home, and open the presents under the tree. And I would give you an envelope that would say you had to close your eyes for five minutes so I could get my present ready. And you would refuse at first, but I would convince you by promising you a great night."

His smile is shy, but absolutely perfect. The picture he paints for me is absolutely perfect and I feel warmth spreading through my body. He continues:

"Then I would get everything ready... I would place several envelopes around the apartment and you would open them one by one. And in each envelope would be a poem or a lyric that would tell you how much I love you... And after envelope five you would be all teary, because you only cry when you realise how much you love me and how much I love you..."

His cheeks are now bright red and I whisper softly:

"You know that?"

"Of course I do... and when you would open the envelope in our bedroom it would ask you to start the CD in de CD player. And then we would listen to Jason Derulo and his song 'Marry me'."

His eyes slowly move away from mine and stay focussed on my chest, while I try to swallow the lump in my throat:

"And then I would kneel on one knee and I would sing along with the chorus ..."

His voice is now only a whisper, and this moment is absolute gold:

"And then you would say yes... over and over again. And I would hold you close and kiss you because I wouldn't know how else to tell you how happy I am. And then we would fall on our bed and I would stay true to my promise..."

His eyes quickly meet mine and a tiny smile plays around his lips:

"The one about the great night..."

Then his hand reaches up and wipes away a tear that escaped the corner of my eye.

"So my plans are screwed... but I don't want to wait anymore... I can't wait anymore... I need to ask you... Sonny... will you please, please marry me?"

I hate this place, I hate it with everything I am. I hate the smell, the colours, the sound of shoes on the floor, and the bad coffee. But that was before he did this. Before he turned this place into absolute heaven. Before he made this place the setting of one of the best moments of my life. I love this place, because it gives me everything. It gives me Will who is on his way to recovery, and it gives me this moment in which I finally know for sure that he loves me as much as I love him. I waited for him for so long, and sometimes I wondered whether he would ever be willing to take the big step. And here I am, looking into his blue eyes, which are holding the question of all questions in their perfect shades. I swallow, and swallow again, and finally I find my voice, although it is shaky from emotions. Good emotions this time, only good emotions. My heart jumps and my body tingles when I hear myself say:

"Yes baby... I will definitely marry you..."


End file.
